Hatred Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: One-Shot! Zoe's back in Bluebell after her summer away. What's waiting for her in Bluebell? Is their a slight chance she's over Wade?


Zoe franticly raced around her apartment. She was running late due to the simple fact she stayed out late with Jonah. She had grew close to Jonah Breeland over the last few months. She was sad to see summer coming to an end. She wasn't ready to face what was waiting for her in Bluebell. Over the course of the summer she had to keep telling Jonah that nothing was going to happen between them. She wasn't over Wade, she wasn't sure she would ever be over him. She didn't want to be. Even though he hurt her in the worst possible way love conquered all.

Today was the day that Wade was waiting for. The day Zoe returned to Bluebell. He was anxious to see if she'd really show. He had a feeling after how badly he hurt her that she was going to stay in New York. He was the one to drive her away. He put up with the looks of disgust all summer long. The thing was he deserved every single look that came his way. He was disgusted with himself. He poured every once of himself into his work at the bar. The busier he was the less time he had to think about Zoe. He tried to make her stay but he knew deep down that wasn't good enough but he had to tell her how he felt before she left. She had a right to know he was still in love with her. Every time he heard the door he'd look up from behind the bar to see who it was that was coming or going hoping to see the New York brunette that had his heart.

After barely making her flight, hours later she was getting her luggage. Her heart was starting to slowly beat faster with every step she took. It wouldn't take long to get from Mobile to Bluebell. There was no stopping now. Zoe's worry got shoved aside seeing Lavon waiting for her. Zoe squealed hugging him. Talking to Lavon on the phone all summer long wasn't the same. She refused to hear what Wade was up to. She didn't call Wade and he never called her. Therefor she didn't care what he was doing or who he was doing. They weren't together, him saying he loved her didn't change the fact he slept with some tramp.

"Someone's happy?" Lavon joked pealing Zoe off of him. He in return helped Zoe with her bags. "I don't remember you leaving with this many bags Z." Lavon commented.

"Oh I didn't but I couldn't help myself once I was there." Zoe beamed. She missed Lavon, he wasn't just her best friend in Bluebell he was more like family. "I'm happy to see you and for the most part happy to be back here." Zoe explained sadness taking over her body. She wouldn't say his name.

"Z it's gonna be hard not to see him or talk to him. You live by him and share my kitchen with him. The sooner you to talk Wade the better you're gonna feel about seeing him around. You should know he hasn't been with anyone this summer." Zoe huffed mad at Lavon for ruining her happy moment. Hearing that Wade wasn't off doing what he did best warmed her heart.

"I'll make it work Lavon. I can't just get over what he did to me. The way he made me die on the inside. It takes months to get over that. You of all people should know how hard it is to get over someone you really love." Zoe snapped getting into Lavon's SUV. Lavon sighed putting Zoe's bags in the back. The car ride from Mobile to Bluebell was a silent one filled with awkwardness over what was said. No one spoke up until Lavon pulled up to the carriage house.

"I'm sorry Lavon." Zoe sighed looking over the pond at the gatehouse.

"He's not here Zoe, he's at the Rammer Jammer till close."Lavon informed her. "Nah it's alright, the truth is the truth. Lavon Hayes knows about broken hearts. You Zoe Hart will bounce back." Zoe smiled leaning across the car hugging him.

Wade kept yelling at himself every time he caught himself staring at the door. She'd have to come talk to him at some point, didn't she? He gave her the space she wanted over the summer. Now he was hopping they could figure out what it was they were going to do. He knew Zoe was back in town he overheard AB telling Lemon that Lavon was back from Mobile. Lavon told him straight forward what day it was he would be heading into Mobile to get Zoe. As each hour passed by the more hurt Wade felt. It was his turn to lock up the Rammer Jammer leaving him to his thoughts as he made his way home. He debuted heading over to the carriage house seeing a light on. He thought better of it and headed inside the gatehouse.

Zoe spent a week avoiding Wade. She was up before the sun. Grabbing a bite from the Rammer Jammer on the mornings he didn't work. On the ones he did she went to the Butter Stick instead. She worked late the days Wade was off early and on the days he worked till closing she left the practice early. Sunday was the tricky day but Lavon and AB had visited her bring her food to keep her alive through the day.

Wade however got sick of Zoe playing this little game of hers. They were two grown adults and they needed to sit down and talk everything through. He respected her wishes, now she could do the same for him. He called and let Lemon know that he wouldn't be making it into work today. He watched from across the pond waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Seizing his moment he burst through Zoe's door seeing her sitting up in bed a pissed off look on her face. 3 months he went without seeing her and in this moment everything he planned out to say to her was gone. Instead of feeling his cocky secure self he was a bundle of nerves, froze to his spot eyes locked on hers. Neither one said anything for different reasons. Wade he couldn't get his mouth to work and for Zoe she was shocked to see him of all people standing in her home.

"Wade you can't just barge your way into my house." Zoe exclaimed getting off the bed to stand before him.

"Why not Zoe?" Wade asked with a smirk pushing her buttons a little more.

"Because we're not together anymore." Zoe crossed her arms over her chest. This was the moment she was dreading. To face Wade and tell him everything she felt for him, how he made her feel. The insecurities she now held because of him.

"That doesn't change the fact I'm still in love with you Zoe. I don't wanna get over you either. We all make mistakes and mine was a huge one and I'm sorry for hurting you Zoe. We can move on from this Z, just give me the chance to prove it to you." Wade wasn't going to beg for Zoe to give him his second chance, he wasn't a man that needed to beg for forgiveness. He stepped closer closing the gap between them taking her hands in his. Zoe forcefully pulled her hands away from his. He didn't have the right to touch her. Zoe took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I love you too Wade. That's the problem. I can't move on from Bluebell because you're here with my heart. You hurt me Wade." At this point the tears were streaming down Zoe's face. She was tired of holding her emotions back. To move past this she needed to tell Wade how she really felt. She was tired of playing games with him. She couldn't keep avoiding him forever. "I did nothing but support you. I didn't care then and I don't care now if you have you're own bar. It's not about what you have, or if you're good enough." Her tone of voice softened stepping closer to him.

"Why Zoe? I'm nothing but some small town hick and you're this big city doctor that can go running back at any moment." Wade sighed feeling defeated with it all. He wanted everything to work out with Zoe but at this point he just wasn't sure they could work it out.

"Because it's what you do for me that matters. A job doesn't define you Wade, you define who you are. You've changed everything about you for me, for the love we share." Zoe swore she saw a hint of a blush creeping up on Wade's cheeks. "You're not some hick. You had a rough childhood, but Wade you're a good person. You're good with your hands." Zoe smiled seeing the smirk play across Wade's lips. "And not just like that. Look what you do not only for me but this town Wade. You have nothing to be ashamed of. We can't rewrite our past but we can still change the writing for our future. Nothing is set in stone until you've done it."

"That's some mighty fine words Doc. I'm ashamed for cheating on you and lying about it to your face. I don't wanna rewrite that part, I wanna erase it altogether." Wade stepped closer placing his hands on Zoe's bare shoulders. His eyes locked with hers. "Where do we go from here Zoe? You don't trust me. We can't make it very far without that trust." Wade stepped back running a hand through his hair momentarily breaking the eye contact. His eyes were quick to find hers locking on to their big brown target filled with hurt, love, admiration and a hint of anger.

"Day by day Wade. My trust will come back once you can prove that it's me and only me. We take baby steps." Zoe explained. Like two magnets they were pulled into the others arms, their lips finding the home they missed. Everything felt right. Zoe was happy to be back in Bluebell and Wade was happy to have her back in his arms, to care for her. To know that he screwed up royally he was still given that second chance at true love.


End file.
